


The Schedule

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney makes careful plans. John? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored with the lovely and talented chelle.

"Can I come in?"

Rodney was standing outside John's room, arms folded across his chest in a way that was a little off, although John wasn't sure why. "Sure," he said, taking a step back.

Rodney kept his arms crossed as he entered the room. "Lock the door."

For a moment John considered asking why, but decided the easiest way to find out was just to lock it. So he did.

Grinning, Rodney uncrossed his arms and pulled a book from under his shirt.

Wanting to know why Rodney had needed to hide a book, John took a step closer, eyes widening as he saw the cover.

"Look what I got us," Rodney said, holding it up.

There were at least a dozen possible answers to that. Like "where did that come from" and "how did you sneak it onto Atlantis" and "are you crazy." What came out was, "You think we need a manual?"

"No, no, I mean, yes--" Rodney looked at the cover, then held it up to John again. "It couldn't hurt. It's not like either of us have a lot of experience with this kind of thing."

"Yes, Rodney, I know." John still couldn't figure out how the hell Rodney had gotten his hands on the book. He sat on the couch and sighed. "So you're saying you think we need help in that department? Because I don't know about you, but I thought we were managing just fine."

"We are--oh, believe me, but look--" Rodney bounced down on the couch, his hip bumping against John's. He opened the book to a bookmarked page. "Here. See?"

"Oh," John said, leaning in to get a closer look at the glossy photo. "Look how they're--hey, that's pretty cool." He tried to take the book from Rodney, who held it just out of his reach.

"Wait," Rodney said, holding up a finger. He flipped the book open to the second bookmark, then tilted the book toward John. "Hmm?"

"I have a couch," John said eagerly.

Rodney raised his brows and nodded. "Yes, my thoughts exactly."

John was pretty sure he'd like to have Rodney sitting in his lap like that, too, his cock deep inside Rodney's body, Rodney's broad back against his chest. Rodney would moan and writhe and it would be the hottest thing ever.

John leaned over the book and kissed Rodney. Rodney kissed him back. Rodney's kisses were always so damn eager. It made John eager, too, or maybe just more eager. He slid a hand under the front of Rodney's shirt.

"Wait," Rodney said, drawing back. "We should look through the book first. Decide what we want to do."

That could be fun, looking through the book with Rodney, picking out things to try together. "Okay."

Rodney shoved the book into John's lap and rose from the couch, returning with John's laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make a list of the things we're both interested in trying. Then I'll draw up a schedule."

"A schedule." John had no idea why he was surprised. If Rodney was anything, he was thorough. And systematic. Except when he got those sudden bolts of inspiration. John liked those. A lot. "Wouldn't it be better to be spontaneous?"

Rodney already had John's word processor open and was typing a title across the page. "Why?"

"Well, because a schedule isn't very romantic."

"You make schedules all the time."

"Exactly," John said. "I make schedules for work stuff, not fun stuff."

"You drew up a comic book reading schedule for Ronon."

"Ronon likes order."

"So do I. Come on." Rodney nudged John with his elbow. "Start skimming."

John opened the book to a photo of two naked men. One was spread out on the bed and the other was kneeling between his legs, hand wrapped tightly around his partner's cock. "Hand jobs? We need instructions for hand jobs?" Then John noticed the detailed close-ups--a palm flatted over the head, two handed strokes, a thumb and forefinger circled around the base. "Huh. Never really considered that one."

"So, what do you think, every day or every other day?"

John pictured Rodney's big hand on his cock, the other reaching down to cradle his balls, just like in the picture on the right.

"Earth to Sheppard." Rodney snapped his fingers. "Come on, I have a staff meeting at 1800 hours."

"Uh, yeah," John said absently.

"Oh, very helpful, thank you. We'll make it every other day."

John tore his eyes away from the pretty, pretty pictures to see Rodney typing furiously, brow furrowed, head tilted to one side, exposing the soft, smooth skin of his neck.

John liked Rodney's neck.

"Right." Rodney didn't look up from the screen. "Now what's first?"

John reached over and pressed his lips to Rodney neck, just below his ear. He'd managed one soft kiss, when Rodney pushed him away. "Can you at least try to focus?"

"I was," John said, his lower lip protruding a little.

"Uh-huh." Rodney glanced at the book. "So you like the hand jobs. We can start with those." He finished typing and looked again. "That two handed grip could be interesting."

"That's what I thought."

"Mmmm." Rodney typed some more, and John thought about those big hands on him. "Are you going to turn the page?"

John sighed. And turned the page. "That's sort of interesting." He frowned.

One man lying on his stomach, his partner's hands on the cheeks of his ass, spreading them apart to expose a crinkly-skinned opening. In the next photo, his partner's mouth was pushed against that opening, licking him. Or kissing. John couldn't quite tell for sure.

"Oooh, yes, yes it is. Definitely interesting." Rodney began to type furiously. Then paused. "Maybe that should come after blowjobs, though. What do you think?"

"I think I might like to do that," John mused. Once, in the shower he had slid his soapy finger down the crack of Rodney's ass, and Rodney had shuddered and moaned against him as if it were the best feeling in the world.

He wondered what Rodney would taste like.

"Because I think we would want to finish up with a blowjob afterward," Rodney said. "Or it could be a prelude to, you know--penetration. Fucking."

"You think?" John asked. He liked the way Rodney said 'fucking'. They hadn't actually done that yet, but John was pretty sure they were ready.

Rodney nodded and leaned against John to look at the picture more closely. "Although you have to shave directly beforehand. That's no place to be getting whisker burn."

"Okay." John leaned into Rodney's warmth.

"So," Rodney said, turning back to the computer. "We have handjobs, followed by blowjobs--there's actually two chapters on those, so maybe two nights? Followed by rimming, which can lead to either a handjob or blowjob. I'm flexible that way, you know? Then penetration, which can be done a number of ways."

John grinned, apparently Rodney thought they were ready, too.

"Oh, and--" Rodney leaned back over John to flip through the pages to the next bookmark. "Can we do this one first?" he asked, pointing to a photo. "Please?"

The photo was of a man straddling his partner on the bed, a thick red cock halfway up his ass. In the next picture he was sitting directly on his partner's hips. They both looked very happy.

"Okay," John said quickly.

"Do you want to be the bottom on the top or on the bottom doing the uh, top thing?"

John took Rodney's hand and placed it on his lap, directly over his own very hard cock. "I don't care."

Rodney squeezed him and John closed his eyes at the small burst of pleasure. "Frottage," Rodney said, pulling his hand away.

"What?"

"We forgot frottage," Rodney said, typing. "It's the second chapter." When John didn't move, Rodney added, "Well, turn to chapter two."

John turned to chapter two, his eyes landing on two cocks being rubbed together. Turning the book to the side, he studied the picture. He and Rodney had never quite managed to rub their cocks together, at least not for long. They usually seemed to end up rubbing against each other's groins.

Leaning closer, Rodney looked at the picture. "That's hot."

"Yeah."

"I'll add it to the list. We can read the chapter first."

John flipped the page, finding a photo of one hand on two cocks. That was hot, too. "We should do that," John said, turning the book toward Rodney.

"Yes, yes we should."

While Rodney was adding it to the list, John flipped a few more pages, stopping at a photo of a man kneeling over his partner's chest, leaning forward so that his cock was resting in the other man's mouth. John swallowed, spreading his legs in an effort to give his cock a little more space.

"You want to do that?" Rodney asked.

John nodded. He really did. He wanted to lay on his back with Rodney over him, Rodney's nice thick cock pushing into his mouth. Maybe they could do that now.

"I think we need to add more days for blowjobs."

"Okay," John said, because more days for blowjobs was something he was fine with.

"Ready to choose more positions?"

Positions. Right. They needed to pick positions for fucking. Maybe he could convince Rodney to blow him while John flipped through the book picking his favorites. Or maybe just relieve himself. That might get Rodney's attention.

He turned the page with one hand, sliding the other down to cover his cock. Now that he thought of it, the book might be good masturbation material. Look at the book, get some ideas, close his eyes and picture doing those things with Rodney. "Rodney."

"Mmm?"

"Did you jerk off while looking at the book?"

Rodney looked up from John's laptop, head snapping around. "What? Is there something wrong with the pages?"

John started to smirk.

"No smirking," Rodney said, pointing at him. "It's your fault I suddenly found out I'm gay and had to start studying sex all over again, so you don't get to smirk."

"Studying? You studied sex." John slid closer to Rodney. He wasn't really surprised.

"I like to know what I'm doing."

"You could always just practice." John kissed the side of his neck, sliding a hand over Rodney's chest and then down to Rodney's cock. Rodney's very hard cock. The one Rodney had touched while reading the book. "Masturbation," John said.

"What?" Rodney asked, sounding distracted.

"Masturbation, add it to the list."

"I already have hand jobs."

"I don't mean hand jobs. I mean masturbation. Your hand on your own cock while I watch." John rubbed Rodney's cock with the palm of his hand.

"That would be kind of weird," Rodney said, but his voice had grown breathy. "Oh, wait, does that mean I get to watch you, too?"

"Bingo," John said.

Rodney pushed John's hand aside and pulled the computer closer. "We're moving that one right up front," he said.

"Rodney," John complained, bumping Rodney with his thigh. "Would you stop with the damn schedule?"

"Just a second." Rodney held up a finger. "I just have to rearrange these columns. Because the whole watching thing? Very appealing."

John scowled as he watched Rodney's fingers move over the keyboard. Then he sat back and unfastened his pants. Fine, Rodney could plan and schedule away to his heart's content.

He, however, was a man of action.

John flipped the pages of the manual with one hand, the other reaching into his pants to pull out his very neglected cock. There--two guys going at it doggy style. That was pretty hot. John closed his eyes, leaned his head back and stroked, imagining Rodney on his hands and knees, beautiful ass in the air. It would feel so good, Rodney all hot and snug around his cock--

"Okay, gotta run or--" A sharply indrawn breath and Rodney went silent.

John opened his eyes to see Rodney gaping at him.

John grinned and gave himself a long, slow stroke, moving the book aside so that Rodney could get a better view of the action.

"You can't do that," Rodney exclaimed, his voice rising to a squeak.

"Can too." John rubbed his thumb over the head. His breath hitched and he spread his legs.

"No, no, no, no." Rodney picked up the computer and held it up so John could see the monitor. "That's on Saturday," he insisted, pointing at the screen.

John shrugged, and then pushed his pants down further so he could get a better grip. "Not anymore."

"Yes, but--" Rodney glanced at his watch. "Stop it," he pleaded. "I have to go--I have that meeting--this is so not fair."

"You had your chance," John said, giving his cock a nice, long stroke.

"But… but…" Rodney stuttered, his eyes on John's hand. "Wait," he said, grabbing John's wrist and tugging until John let go. "If you wait until after my meeting, I'll make it worth it."

"Will you?" John said slowly.

"Oh, for god's sake of course I will." He gave John a quick, hard kiss before standing. "Look at the book all you want. You can even add things to the schedule. Just don't touch."

"What if I do?"

"Then 'tie John to the bed and jerk off while straddling him' moves to the top of the list."

John swallowed, his eyes locking on Rodney's.

Rodney's eyes got wider, as if he'd just realized what he'd said. "Oh my god, you've made me gay and kinky."

"I'm not the one with the book," John pointed out, even though he was sitting on his couch with his pants pushed down, his cock sticking out and a gay sex manual spread across his knees while his fully clothed lover looked down at him.

Bending down, Rodney kissed him again, lingering this time. "Meeting. I have to go. Just don't do anything without me, please."

"I won't," John promised. "But don't take too long."

"It'll be the shortest meeting the science department has ever had if I have to gag them."

John chuckled and Rodney kissed him again. John wanted to pull Rodney into his lap and tell him to just cancel the damn meeting, but before he could Rodney let go and bustled out the door, leaving John alone with his erection and the book.

Dropping his head against the back of the couch, John drew in a deep breath and decided that there wasn't any reason he couldn't do some planning of his own.

***

"Finally," Rodney said as he strode into John's room. "So, you--"

John was off the bed in a flash. He grabbed Rodney's face in his hands and kissed him, hard. Rodney made a startled noise and John kissed him again, flattening himself up against Rodney's body, making Rodney stagger back until he hit the now-closed door.

"John?" Rodney gasped. When he turned his head to one side, John went for Rodney's neck.

"Two hours," John growled. He nipped at soft skin. "You left me with that book for two damn hours." He shoved his cock against Rodney's hip.

Rodney opened his mouth to speak and John captured it with a rude kiss. Two hours of thinking about all the things they could do together.

"You're naked," Rodney gasped when John surrendered his mouth and returned to his neck.

"Yup," John answered, the word muffled by the skin he was nibbling on.

"That's why the damn meeting took so long. I couldn't focus. Kept thinking about you. Naked. And touching yourself." Rodney shoved a hand between them and wrapped it around John's cock. "Kept wondering if I'd actually be able to watch until you were finished or if I'd get so turned on I'd have to suck you."

John moaned and pushed into Rodney's hand. Rodney's clothes were rough against his skin but it felt good, so damn good, to finally touch and feel instead of just reading about touching and feeling. "Longest two hours of my life," he said, hands burrowing under Rodney's shirt to find warm, soft skin.

"If I had known you were going to get all--" Rodney squeezed John's cock and nuzzled into his neck. "You know, hot and everything I would have waited till later to show you the book."

John twisted his fists in Rodney's shirt. "It was a book about fucking, Rodney. Fucking and blowjobs and cocks and touching--" He pulled on Rodney's shirt, wanting it gone.

Then Rodney pulled back. "But you waited," he said, and his eyes were bright and happy.

John took a breath. "Yes, I did."

Rodney grinned, then began to back John toward the couch. "Do it. You promised." He ran his thumb over the head of John's cock, smearing the wetness, then let go.

John fell back onto the couch, hand going to his cock. Rodney dropped to his knees in front of him, one hand on each of John's knees, holding his legs apart. There wasn't any part of him Rodney couldn't see. Shuddering at the thought, John slid a little lower on the couch and gave himself a long stroke.

Then another.

Rodney's eyes were bright as he followed the motion of John's hand, his own hands sliding up the inside of John's legs, until he was stroking the crease between leg and thigh with his thumb, a small touch which shouldn't have felt anywhere near as good as it did.

"We're adding me fingering you while you touch yourself to the list." As he said it, Rodney's thumb bumped the side of John's balls.

"Okay," John said. He was thinking "yes, please, now."

Rodney rubbed his thumb over John's testicle just as John's hand brushed that place on his cock and John gasped. Rodney rubbed the other one.

The two of them touching him together, he should have known that would be hot, incredibly hot. Rodney was on his knees, still clothed. Rodney was right, they were kinky-- Rodney's mouth closed around John's left testicle-- but it felt so good.

"Yeah," John whispered, and he could barely get a rhythm going, because god, Rodney's mouth, on him, sucking his balls, Rodney's hot breath on his skin, Rodney's whiskers scraping his thigh. "Oh, god."

John slid down even further, pushing himself into Rodney's face, stroking himself hard and fast, concentrating on the head. Rodney made a happy noise and licked up John's cock, wetting it with his tongue, getting John's hand slick. When he pulled back John whimpered, because no, Rodney couldn't stop, not now that he that he was so close.

"Rodney--" Then John saw the look of utter fascination on Rodney's face.

"Keep going," Rodney said, hands gripping John's thighs.

"I wasn't gonna--" John rolled his head back and licked his lips. "Stop."

He could feel the heat of Rodney's gaze on his skin, like a physical sensation, and he was naked, more naked than he had ever been in his life and later maybe Rodney would watch him like that while they fucked--

John came, sharp and sweet, spilling out over his fingers and onto his belly.

There were still a couple of spurts left in him when Rodney leaned in and licked the back of his fingers, then the head of his cock, then the fluid that had landed just above his naval. He shuddered helplessly with an aftershock brought on, he was sure, by the rasp of Rodney's tongue.

Rodney smiled up at him and John leaned down to kiss him, cupping the back of Rodney's neck in his clean hand. "We have to get you naked," he said, drawing away from the taste of coffee and come on Rodney's lips.

"Yes, yes, we do," Rodney answered, already pulling his shirt over his head.

His nipples were hard and John let go of his cock, reaching out to rub his fingers over that perfect bit of flesh. It was only after he'd done it that he realized he was rubbing his own come onto Rodney's nipple. Which was, wow, kind of hot.

Rodney put a hand over John's, holding it against his chest. "You looked so--so--"

"Yeah?" John could feel the pounding of Rodney's heart.

Rodney nodded rapidly. "Yeah."

John laughed, slumping back on the couch, relaxed and content. "Good."

"That too." Rodney climbed up on the couch, straddling John with a knee on either side of his hips. "And you tasted good."

Tilting his head back, John grinned up at Rodney, still buzzed and happy. Rodney immediately leaned down and kissed him. It was softer than their previous kisses, more careful and focused, as if John's mouth was the only thing that mattered right now.

Then John rubbed his hand over Rodney's thigh and up to his crotch.

"Oh," Rodney said against John's lips.

John traced the outline of Rodney's cock through his trousers. "Weren't you supposed to be getting naked?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I was, but then you, your mouth, I had to--" Rodney leaned back, presumably to unfasten his pants, but John threw his arms around Rodney's waist and pulled him close again, pressing his face against Rodney's chest.

"Oh, hey, a nipple." John licked it, then sucked, tasting himself and Rodney. They tasted so damned good together. Rodney wrapped one arm around John's shoulders and buried a hand in his hair. John sucked harder and rubbed his tongue over the tip.

Tugging lightly on his hair, Rodney said, "Naked, please."

"I am," John said, grinning up at him.

Letting go of John, Rodney took hold of his pants and pulled, opening all of the buttons on his BDUs with one tug. Then he moved back, out of John's arms, and stood. He managed to toe off his shoes and then he was pushing his pants to the floor, boxers with them.

John considered helping, but he was too relaxed, and enjoying the show too much, especially the bobbing of Rodney's cock as he lifted each foot and stripped off his socks. He was still enjoying the sight when Rodney straddled his lap again and immediately wrapped his hand around his own cock.

Curling his hand around Rodney's wrist, John said, "No."

"No?" Rodney looked worried. "What's with the no?"

"Did you know that manual has an entire chapter on foreplay?" John kept his voice casual as he took Rodney's wrists in hand and pulled his arms to his sides.

"Well, yes, but--" Rodney sat back on John's knees, his voice plaintive. "I had to sit in a meeting and think about you and your penis for two hours." He jerked his chin toward John's now soft and sticky cock.

Nodding, John continued. "Twenty-five pages," he said, running his hands up Rodney's arms and over Rodney's tense shoulders. "With pictures."

"But watching you counts as foreplay, right?" Rodney's heavy cock twitched as he squirmed, trying to push his hips closer to John's stomach.

John moved his hand up the side of Rodney's neck, then skimmed Rodney's jawline with his thumb. "Nope."

"Says--says who?" Rodney asked, pausing to lick John's thumb as John slid it over his lower lip.

"Me." John rubbed his wet thumb over a nipple, watching as Rodney pressed into the touch. With his other hand he drew Rodney into a kiss. He kept it slow, almost exploratory, teasing Rodney's nipple the entire time.

"John," Rodney said, but it didn't sound like a protest this time, more like surrender.

"I'm just getting started," he whispered back, capturing the lobe of Rodney's ear with his teeth. Rodney turned his head, giving John better access, his own hands clutching at John's shoulders.

Exploring Rodney's chest with one hand, John continued teasing Rodney's ear with gentle suction and a quick slip of tongue. Rodney sighed and inched closer, until the wet tip of his cock pushed against John's stomach. John wanted to taste it, but he had other things to do, like slide his hands down Rodney's back to cup his wonderfully curved ass, to feel the tensing of muscles as Rodney pushed forward again, then rose up on his knees.

John immediately took advantage, sliding a finger down between Rodney's cheeks as he nuzzled Rodney's chest.

"I like that," Rodney breathed.

John nodded, rubbing his cheek against Rodney's skin. He touched his fingertips to Rodney's opening. Rodney squirmed and John held him tighter.

"John, I need--could we--" Rodney gasped again, his hands sweaty against John's skin as he rocked his hips.

Leaning back so he could look up at Rodney's flushed face, John said, "Why don't you get on the bed?"

Rodney scrambled from his lap and leaped onto the bed, rolling to lay back on his elbows, happy and expectant.

With a low chuckle John rose from the couch, stretched and scratched his stomach. "Nice, Rodney."

Rodney did look nice--legs spread, thick cock curved up to rest on his stomach.

"Did I mention the meeting? Two hours? Thinking of you all hot and touching yourself?"

John nodded proudly. "You might have mentioned that." He knelt on the bed and curled a hand around Rodney's ankle.

"The schedule says handjobs, right?" Rodney prompted.

"I'm getting there." John lifted Rodney's foot, then pressed a kiss to the arch. With a pained noise, Rodney fell back onto the bed.

John slid his lips up over Rodney's ankle.

"You're trying to torture me," Rodney said.

Pressing a kiss to the side of Rodney's knee, John said, "Yes, Rodney, that's exactly what I'm trying to do." The he licked, touching the underside of Rodney's knee with his tongue, stroking Rodney's other leg with his hand.

He really liked the feel of Rodney's thighs, firm and solid. So he followed his hands with kisses, rubbing his lips against Rodney's skin, soft golden hairs tickling his nose. He worked his way up, taking his time to explore, grinning to himself when Rodney whimpered and opened his legs wide, sliding down on the bed to get certain parts closer to John's mouth.

"This foreplay thing is all well and good," Rodney said, his voice ragged. "But--but--"

John reached past Rodney's cock to nip the pale skin of his hip. "But what?"

Then John found himself being hauled up for a rough kiss. Rodney's mouth was fantastically desperate and he wrapped one big hand around the back of John's neck, holding him in place, the other on John's wrist urging his hand down. Rodney's forcefulness startled John, so different from his usual playful, eager nature in bed.

"Okay, okay," John said, taking Rodney's cock in hand. He wanted to experiment, try all those techniques he'd read about in the book, but Rodney had covered John's hand with his own. John kept kissing him, stroking firmly, following the pace Rodney was setting.

"Right there," Rodney panted, pressing his cheek to John's. "John."

His own cock was getting hard again, pressed tight to Rodney's hip as Rodney clung to him, kissing him with need and passion, guiding John's hand.

Rodney started to come, his cock pulsing in John's hand, but he didn't let go, didn't stop kissing. It was incredibly hot, Rodney shuddering against him, and John gave back as good as he got, holding Rodney tight with one arm, kissing him hungrily, stroking Rodney's cock like wringing every bit of pleasure from it was the most important thing in the world.

Finally Rodney slumped down, forehead coming to rest on John's shoulder. "Oh god," he panted.

John kissed Rodney's hair and petted his back. "Good, huh?"

"Uh." Rodney nodded, growing heavier as he went limp against John.

"Here," John said, pushing Rodney down so they could both lay on the bed.

Rodney grunted and went with it, smiling dazedly at John as he stretched out. John had to grin back, because post-coital Rodney was, well--cute in a glowing, contented kind of way.

"Come here," Rodney said, tugging John over his chest. "God, I am totally wiped out."

Rodney's stomach was wet and sticky but John was happy to snuggle in close, kissing Rodney slow and sweet before settling in to rest his head on Rodney's shoulder. "Can't exactly say that I'm sorry."

A huff of laughter. "Me, neither."

"That manual was a pretty good idea," John said.

"Of course it was." Rodney sounded especially pleased with himself.

John gently thumped Rodney's chest and then they lay quietly for a time. "I should fix the schedule," Rodney said.

"Rodney," John sighed. He was already tired of the damn schedule.

"Seriously, because I had the masturbation down for Saturday, and you totally forged ahead willy-nilly--"

"Willy-nilly?"

"Yes, willy-nilly. Which means you didn't get the hand job that was scheduled for tonight." Rodney ruffled John's hair.

Rodney's hands. On him. John's cock perked up again at the idea.

Rodney slid out from under John and rolled over onto his stomach. He raised his head to peer across the room. "What did you do with the computer?"

John propped himself up and gazed admiringly at the long, broad expanse of Rodney's back. "Hmmm?" He eyed Rodney's round, cheeky ass.

"Oh, it's all the way over there." Rodney flailed an arm and yawned. "Maybe in the morning."

John kissed the small of Rodney's back, then licked the damp skin. Salty with sweat, and that was just way John liked it. He licked again, cupping his hand over a cheek.

"John?"

"Mmm," John answered, licking again, swirling his tongue over the small of Rodney's back.

Rodney squirmed. "That's tickly."

"Tickly? Is that a word?"

"Yes."

"Okay," John said agreeably, and went back to licking, working his way down toward those cheeks. Rodney tensed when John reached them, but after the first lick he relaxed a little. Taking that as a good sign, John slipped his tongue between Rodney's cheeks, then flicked the spot where they met.

Sitting up, he covered Rodney's cheeks with his hands, rubbing, dipping his thumbs into the crease.

"Spread your legs," he said softly, surprised when Rodney did. Kneeling between Rodney's thighs, he stared for a moment at the sight of his cock resting on Rodney's ass. Then he rose up on his knees and leaned forward. He had to stretch to reach Rodney's shoulders, but he managed. He dragged his hands downward, pressing into the muscles on either side of Rodney's spine.

Rodney groaned. "Was there a chapter on massage, too?"

"Nope." John moved his hands upward again, taking time to enjoy the feel of Rodney's skin warm and a little damp from the things they'd done. He'd never admit it to Rodney, but he had a thing for the man's broad, strong back. "I like your back." Okay, maybe he would admit it.

"Knew you were kinky," Rodney said, sounding sated and amused at the same time.

John chuckled, watching his hands as he caressed Rodney. "I was a strictly vanilla guy before you."

"I'm sure you were."

Chuckling again, John leaned down and pressed a kiss to the center of Rodney's back. Then he did it again, touching and kissing, moving his hands and mouth from Rodney's shoulders to the edge of his ass.

Gradually, his kisses shifted into mouthing and small nibbles, until he couldn't stay away any longer. Pressing a hand to each cheek, John slid his tongue down between Rodney's cheeks.

"John," Rodney said, muscles tensing.

John licked once more, his tongue gliding over the tender skin of Rodney's opening.

"That's--" Rodney took a breath. "John, that's--"

John pressed his lips in, kissing Rodney right there.

"That's not scheduled until Tuesday." Rodney sounded weary and defeated. "You're messing everything up."

"Do you want me to stop?" John made sure to breathe out over slick wet skin.

Rodney was quiet for a moment. "No," he replied in a small voice.

A quick grin and John started licking again. His suspicions had been correct, it was definitely enjoyable, the taste and smell of Rodney, up close and very personal, and the way Rodney quivered at his touch, his surprised little "oh" when John slipped his tongue inside.

As hot as it was to touch Rodney like this, the position was hell on his neck. He sat back. "Can you get on your knees?"

Rodney lifted himself up onto his hands and knees, and, damn, that was hot. Rodney's ass, right there in front of him, cheeks slightly parted. Cupping a cheek in each hand, he pulled them gently apart, and just looked. Rodney's hole was small, crinkled skin with a smattering of brown hair around it.

Leaning forward, he pressed his face between Rodney's cheeks and licked, tongue flicking lightly at Rodney's entrance.

Rodney gasped.

His next touch was a little firmer, still teasing. The touch after that was firmer still, but he didn't slide in until Rodney rocked back against him, trying to get more.

Rodney's muscles squeezed his tongue the same way they squeezed his finger and John supposed it should feel dirty, but it didn't. He just felt close to Rodney, who was offering up this delicate, private part of himself for John to caress and explore. It made him feel protective. He felt protective of Rodney McKay's asshole. That should have been weird, but given how he felt about the rest of Rodney's body it really wasn't.

The way Rodney smelled, the way he tasted--John could lose himself entirely in him.

He pressed in and breathed deep. Rodney pushed back and John took the hint, sliding his tongue back inside, before drawing it out and pushing it again. Rodney rocked on his knees, just a little, just enough to make it something they were doing together.

John slid one hand around to the front of Rodney's thigh, urging him to move a little faster.

He was going to do this to Rodney again, lie him down and spread him out and taste him.

Rodney jerked away.

"Rodney?" John asked.

"Beard."

"Huh?" John frowned. Then he noticed the reddened skin along the sides of Rodney's cheeks. "Oh. Sorry."

"I have very delicate skin," Rodney said, and he sounded so petulant that John had to gently kiss the affected areas, soothing Rodney's skin with his lips and tongue.

"I should have shaved." John slid his fingers down to protect the irritated area and began licking again, steadily this time.

"Well, yes, that's why we have--had a schedule and all and," Rodney breathed in sharply, "and, um--"

John swirled his tongue.

"--oh god that's good."

John figured he was pretty much forgiven. He licked some more, then pulled back, pressing a kiss to each cheek before letting go completely.

Rodney fell face down onto the bed with a thud, then rolled over and grinned at John, hand sliding down to display his freshly-erect cock. "Look what you did."

John wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nice."

It was nice. Smug, happy Rodney with a smug, happy cock--very nice.

"And hey, look, you too." Rodney pointed to John's crotch.

"You noticed." John crawled up Rodney's body, dragging his cock over Rodney's skin. "What do you think we should do about it?"

Rodney brightened. "Well, there was that one position with the guy bottoming by straddling the other--"

"You mean page 264?"

"That's the one."

"I don't know," John said slowly as he sat back. "I thought that was scheduled for, oh, sometime next week?"

Rodney reached up, and then John somehow found himself flat on his back, Rodney climbing over him. "How about you just let me worry about the schedule, hmmm?"

"What kind of --" John stopped. They hadn't actually named this yet, and he had no idea if he was should call Rodney his lover or his partner, or his boyfriend. Deciding he was too old to be anyone's boyfriend, John said, "Significant other would I be if I ignored your carefully planned schedule?"

"Significant other?" Rodney grinned down at him, one hand on either side of John's head, clearly amused. "Seems to me I was significant before I took my clothes off."

"Naked you have a whole different kind of significance," John replied, all fake seriousness.

"Do I?"

"Yup."

"And that significance would be?"

"The naked kind," John said, sliding a hand up the center of Rodney's chest. He edged his hand to the side, brushing his fingertips across a nipple. "That's the best kind of significance to have."

Rodney nodded, then put his hand over John's and gave it a squeeze. "So are we, um--ready to do this?"

John's heart beat a little faster. His cock, pushing inside Rodney's hot, hot body. "You tell me. I think my part in this is going to be pretty easy, you know?"

"After what you just did?" Rodney lifted John's hand and kissed his palm. "I am definitely ready."

Despite his words, Rodney sounded nervous. John raised an eyebrow.

"I read the chapter," Rodney said defiantly. "And I bought real lube and everything." He bounced off the bed, pulled something out of his pants pocket. "See?" He held up a small bottle.

When he came back to the bed John took the bottle from his hand. "I read the chapter, too," he said. "And studied the pictures. Very carefully." He shifted his gaze to Rodney, who was moving to straddle him again. "You could do me. I'd be good with that." He would be, too. He'd thought about it even more than he'd thought about being in Rodney. The thought of Rodney pushing inside him, especially after the things Rodney had done to him with his fingers, was enough to make him spread his legs and tilt his hips. Rodney hadn't just made him kinky and gay; he'd made him really, really willing.

"Nope," Rodney said, shaking his head. "I got the book and the lube and that means I get to go first, but I think you're on the schedule for next week."

Rodney smug and hard and wanting John was pretty much an irresistible combination, so John squirted some lube onto his fingers and moved his hand between Rodney's legs. Then he stopped, fingers still an inch from Rodney's opening. "We should probably do some more foreplay first."

"Oh, for--" Grabbing John's hand, Rodney pressed it right where he wanted it. His fingers were now where his tongue had been. John traced the edge with the pad of his finger, just like he had with the tip of his tongue. Rodney pushed on his fingers again, trying to get one inside him.

As hot as that was, John still used his free hand to pull Rodney's away. "All right, it's all right. I'll touch you." He eased a finger inside, feeling Rodney all warm and smooth around him.

Rodney tilted his head back and groaned.

John thought it be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He slipped a second finger inside, Rodney's muscles squeezing around them, the same way they would around John's cock. He began to stroke and Rodney moved with him rising up on his knees, his balls bouncing against John's wrist when he sat back down.

He stilled when John curled a hand around his cock. "Let me do this for you," he whispered.

Rodney nodded once and licked his lips, staring down at John, open and wanting.

John pushed, working his fingers as deep as they could go.

Rodney moaned again, eyes fluttering shut and it was all right there on his face, the pleasure and sheer delight he took from John's touch. There was never any doubt as to how Rodney felt about things, especially during sex. And especially when John reached and stroked and the small bump of Rodney's prostate. He'd read that chapter, too.

"Oh." Rodney's eyes flew wide open.

John stroked again, and Rodney twisted his hips, pushing down hard, then tried to shove his cock into John's hand. "Hey, hey," John said, moving his hand to Rodney's hip to steady him.

An absent nod, and Rodney held himself still, a hand gripping John's shoulder. "I'm good," he panted. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" John slid his fingers almost all the way out, then pushed them back in, nice and slow.

The words came out in a rush. "Sort of as in you need to fuck me right now."

John opened his mouth but no words came out because all the blood was rushing to his cock, which apparently agreed with Rodney one hundred percent.

Rodney squeezed hard, then relaxed his muscles. "I'm ready. And you're ready. We're both ready. Right?" He fixed a pleading gaze on John, then bent down to kiss him, a lush, lewd kiss and John moved his fingers around just so he could feel Rodney gasp into his mouth.

He pulled away before John was ready. "No more teasing," he announced, picking up the lube John had dropped to the bed and coating his hands with it. Then he moved back, forcing John to slide his fingers free, and poured lube into his palm.

The combination of cool lube and Rodney's warm hand made him gasp and lift his hips. Rodney stroked him, and John was adding jerking off with lube to the schedule as soon as he could get his hands on it.

"There," Rodney said, drawing his hand away. "Now you're ready, too."

Ready. John was so very ready.

Rodney walked forward on his knees and reached behind him to take hold of John's cock at the base, steadying it. He started to move his hips back.

"Wait," John said, lifting himself up and drawing Rodney into a long, slow kiss. He lowered himself back to the bed. "Okay, feel free to do whatever you want."

"Now that I have your permission," Rodney said, grinning at him in a way that was really, really naughty. He lowered his hips back and down until John was once again feeling crinkly skin. Only this time he was feeling it with the head of his cock.

"Okay," Rodney said, "here goes."

John nodded and swallowed, and squeezed the fronts of Rodney's thighs where his hands where resting. He wasn't nervous. He wasn't. Just because he was about to…

Rodney was sliding down over the head of his cock, squeezing him so tight it almost hurt, but then everything was soft, like silk.

"Oh, god." Rodney's eyes were shut tight and he was breathing hard.

"Rodney?"

"I'm fine. Fine. It's just a lot to take in."

The only part of him that was actually in was the head. Rubbing Rodney's belly with one hand, John circled the other around his cock. It had softened a little, but it stiffened at John's touch. He kept his touch soft and light.

"That's nice," Rodney said, rocking his hips with small movements, his hands on John's chest. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, John started to slide in deeper. "Wow."

John nodded--it was very wow, and he was trying with all his might to resist the urge to push up into Rodney, which was really, really hard because Rodney was hotter and tighter than he could have possibly imagined.

Rodney took a deep breath. With an expression of intense concentration he eased himself down until he was seated on John's hips. Then he blew out his breath noisily.

"Okay?" John croaked, releasing Rodney's cock and gripping Rodney's thighs.

"Yes, yes, it's just that," Rodney took another breath. "It feels really big like this."

"That's because it is really big."

Rodney burst out laughing, and John tried to act insulted except god, it felt wonderful when Rodney laughed and all he could do was moan as Rodney squeezed his cock in all kinds of breathtaking ways. "Rodney," he finally said.

"Oh yeah." Rodney gave a happy laugh and twisted his hips, grinding down on John. "I never knew--you can't imagine how good this feels."

John had an idea, because Rodney was clearly having a damn good time. On his cock. Which was also having a damn good time. A little too good. "Hold on," John blurted out, grabbing Rodney by the hips.

"Hmm?" Beads of sweat were starting to appear on Rodney's forehead.

"I just need--it feels really good on this end, too," John managed.

Rodney immediately stopped moving. "Don't you dare come just yet," he said, pointing a finger at John.

Which was ridiculously sexy. Groaning, John closed his eyes and tried to think unsexy thoughts. It wasn't easy, not when he had his cock inside Rodney because he was fucking Rodney and Rodney apparently loved getting fucked.

John groaned again. There was only one thing to do. He wrapped one hand back around Rodney's cock and started to stroke.

"Hey," Rodney protested.

"Do you have any idea how you look? How you feel? Jesus, Rodney, I'm not superhuman," John panted, sliding his hand down Rodney's cock, somehow managing to keep his hips on the bed.

Rodney tightened his muscles around him.

"Not helping."

Sliding up until only the tip was inside, Rodney leaned down and kissed him, quick and dirty. He pulled John's hand from his cock. "Lie back and let me do this for you."

"But--"

"Changed my mind."

The words "that makes you the girl" were on the tip of John's tongue, but Rodney moved, sliding all the way back down, sending sparks of pleasure all along John's length. He groaned. "Rodney--"

"No, seriously? I'm enjoying this just as much as you."

Rodney moved again, and John dug his heels into the mattress. He couldn't resist the urge any longer, he had to move, he had push up into Rodney's slick, welcoming body.

"Yes, that's it." Rodney's voice was a low growl of pleasure and John thrust up again, trying to match Rodney's slow, steady pace which just might end up killing him but damn, what a way to go. Rodney looked beautiful above him, open-mouthed and panting, cheeks flushed red. When he looked down and saw John watching, he grinned, sly and devilish. "This is so good."

His voice was a bare whisper but John nodded. "Yeah."

He was right there with Rodney, hands stroking Rodney's thighs, feeling the muscles work as Rodney slid down his cock again and again. Every move Rodney made was pure pleasure, making John's balls draw up and grow tight, he was full and ready but he was going to ride it out as long as he could, as long as humanly possible.

"Oh," said Rodney, looking startled. He picked up the pace, rocking back hard, sweaty legs gripping John's body. His hand went to his cock and in two short strokes he was coming, spilling out all over John's chest and stomach, clenching down hard on John's cock.

Watching Rodney come, feeling it inside and out, was too much for John and he bucked up hard into Rodney, pleasure pouring out of him. Into Rodney.

They kept moving together, their motions jerky and rhythmless, until Rodney fell forward onto John's chest. "Oh, god," he said.

John didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around Rodney and breathed, hard. "I think we were ready," he whispered.

Rodney laughed, his chest vibrating against John's. "I may not move for a month."

"Okay," John said. Another chuckle. John liked that, Rodney chuckling in his arms.

"We had amazing sex."

"Yes, yes, we did," John said, running a hand up Rodney's broad back.

Rodney nuzzled up to kiss him, sloppily, his lips landing on John's cheek. "Make that two months. I'm not going to move for two months."

"I'm that good, huh?"

Rodney snorted.

With a hand to Rodney's cheek, John positioned Rodney's head and kissed him properly. He took his time, shuddering a little as his cock softened and then slipped free.

Rodney broke off the kiss and winced. "I'm not going to be able to sit down for a week, either." At John's frown, he quickly added, "And it's totally worth it. Believe me."

"All right then," John said, intrigued. "You can do me tomorrow night, and then we can stand up together. Or is that a violation of the schedule?"

"Yes, it is. A complete violation. And considering you've completely disregarded everything I had planned so far--" Rodney broke into a wide grin. "Okay."

John kissed the side of Rodney's neck and hugged Rodney tight. "Maybe we can try what's on page 289," he whispered.

"Are you sure you're that flexible?" Rodney asked, laughing, low and happy.

John poked him in the ribs, just to make him laugh a little more.


End file.
